Shattered Hearts
by lc4life
Summary: Life is never perfect I learned that the hard way this year...you find out secrets that you were better off not knowing...but in the end things that were never meant to be known are for the best.
1. Before and After

**Chapter 1: Before and After**

I'm sitting here in my room all by myself... I've always been a loner in school ever since I was in elementary school. There was only one friend I ever truly had his name was Troy Bolton. He was the only person that actually talked to me in kindergarten. He didn't care that I was shy and barely spoke he just kept on talking to me and in time I actually really talked to him. The first time he spoke to me was when he asked to borrow my crayons. I know it may seem like a dumb memory to remember but I will never forget that day and if your wondering yeah of course I let him borrow my crayons.

Now I'm seventeen years old and I'm a senior at East High.. The guy that used to be my best friend just stopped acknowledging me as if I never existed to him once we got to ninth grade. Luckily I made another friend once I was in high school her name is Taylor McKessie of course its not the same friendship I had with Troy...but at least I had one friend in my sad little life. I always I think did I do something and ruined our friendship? Right now I'm the geek at East High. I get straight A's and I'm never late to I'm never late to class or absent even if I'm sick.

Troy...well he was your typical basketball jock the one that dated the slutty cheerleaders and just want around partying and getting wasted oh and of course sleeping with any girl that would so I heard.

Everytime we would see each other at school he would pretend to not see me or just walked in another direction. It hurt so much not being able to talk to him. A simple hi Gabriella would make my day so much better.

"Gabriella get down here now!!!" Oh great there goes my mother with her evil voice. I wonder what she wants this time. I walked downstairs and saw her angry.

"Well what the hell did you do today? Just moped around the house reading your precious books!!!"

Did I mention my mother hates me. I bet you want to know why ...don't you? Truth is she's been like this her whole life...well at least in my point of view.

"No mom I also cleaned the house today" I said in a respectful voice.

"That's good...did you make me dinner?" she said in a bitter voice.

"No mom I didn't have time to I was filling out my college applications" I said...just then I felt her hand make contact with my face...yes she slapped me. All I did was stand there in the living room with tears rolling down my face.

"Next time you better have dinner ready and why are you wasting your time on stupid college applications? You know you won't get accepted" she said with anger building up in her voice.

"You know what just go to your room I don't even want to see you right now" she said pointing angrily upstairs.

I happily walked back to my room and I locked bedroom door. My life is a total living hell. I walked out onto my balcony and I saw Troy's bedroom curtains were open. Did I mention he's my neighbor. Then I saw his dad walk in his room I could see them arguing. I just stood there watching their actions until he left his room. I could see his body shaking in anger and his fists balled up but he looked scared too. I just stood there and stared at him trying to read his face expression just then he looked out the window and saw me staring at him, he just looked at me for the first time in years. I saw hurt and resentment in his eyes we stayed like that for about a minute. I couldn't stand seeing him like that so I just walked back into my room and slid down against my balcony doors crying my heart out.

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys liked it please review.**

**And if your reading my other story Tell Me Your Lies I know me and Lili-Fang a.k.a Angelica promised to have a chapter out every Friday but she's in VA at this halloween thing and she has our writing notebook so I can't update she should of e-mailed it to me but no she decided not to apparently...and if your wondering why didn't she just give it to you at school she couldn't we didn't have school ok my little rant is officially over.**


	2. Drama Class

**Chapter 2: Drama Class...**

The next morning I woke and I still couldn't believe he had actually looked at me. It had been almost four years that we hadn't spoken or even glanced at each other. I was finally beginning to accept the fact we would never talk or look at each other again. I had built a wall in my mind blocking out all the pain he caused me but one simple look broke right through that wall that I built over the years.

I got up took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I then got out of my dreadful house and into my car to go to another usual boring useless day of school. I parked, walked inside the school and went to my locker to meet up with Taylor.

"Hey Gabs how was your weekend?" She asked happily. She was always happy couldn't there be one day where she was depressed or angry.

"Umm well you know the usual eat, clean, sleep, pee, homework, eat, sleep" I said laughing

"Wow such an exciting weekend!!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah tell me about it," I shut my locker and we started walking towards our homeroom class that we had with Mrs. Darbus ever since we were in ninth grade.

"Gabriella did something happen? You seem different like if you were in your own little world" She said as we sat in the back of the class.

"Nope nothing happened. Why?" I was lying to myself so I just pretended to be confused by her question.

"Are you avoiding someone? You seem like you are" She so totally knows I'm lying.

"I'm fine Taylor will you just stop bugging me"

"Okay whatever you say" She said as she raised her up motioning that she gave up to my relief.

Just then Troy walked inside with another one of his friends Chad. You could easily spot Chad in a crowd of people I mean the afro BAM!! you just noticed instantly. He's really a nice guy actually he's Taylor's boyfriend. I knew Chad since middle school and we actually talked to each other since he was Troy's best guy friend. At least Chad didn't block me out of his life once we got to ninth grade. I looked at Troy but once again out daily ritual of ignorance began again yippee.

Mrs. Darbus walked in and was excited as usual. How can someone be so happy in the morning? I usually just want my bed and pillow. "Good morning class I hope you kids are awake this morning because we are going to do some acting today...any volunteers?" Oh great how fun acting. I couldn't act even if my life depended on it. I almost laughed when I saw the only volunteers were Sharpay and Ryan. They were twins and incredible actors.

"Mr. and Ms. Evans, I''m sorry I'm just going to pick random people today because frankly you two are the only ones that participate." Wow that was a first Sharpay and Ryan are her favorite students

"Let's see..." She analyzed every single student carefully until she made her decision.

"Mr. Bolton come up to the front of the class" I was shocked I didn't even want to see Troy today.

"And the other lucky student is Ms. Montez"

"Mrs. Darbus no thank you really, I'll just sit back here and enjoy your lecture" I said as I tried to get out of it.

"Oh no Ms. Montez you will come up here even if I have to drag you" I had no choice but to get up and stand next to Troy.

"Ok so you two are going yo do some improvisation. Now Mr. Bolton you are madly in love with Ms. Montez but you have cheated on her so now your begging for her forgiveness. You Ms. Montez are just stubborn. Okay now begin."

Oh gosh I feel like I'm gonna pass out not only is Troy next to me but I have huge stage fright."Gabriella I was a idiot a jerk forgive me please" I felt like he was apologizing for not talking to me but I guess that would just be to good to be true. I just stood there with an angry face.

"Gabi can you at least talk to me. Say you hate me or something...I shouldn't of cheated on you. You were the best thing to happen in my life" Wow he's a really good actor.

"Tell me, why I should forgive you? So you can just cheat on me again and use me." I said angrily then he reached out and grabbed my hands. "I promise I will never hurt you ever again." He said as he pulled me into a strong hug.

"Okay good job Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez you may take your seat now" I walked down the aisle towards my seat.

"Mr. Cross and Ms. Neilson come up here" I was in pure shock still. Kelsi and Jason started doing their improvisation. I heard people laughing but I was in my own little world. I looked over at Troy he was laughing along with everybody else just like nothing had ever happened.

"Gabriella class is over get up" I heard Taylor calling me. I got up and started walking out the class alongside Taylor and Chad.

"Hey Gabs you and Troy were so awesome up there it looked so real. To bad you guys have never talked to each other in your life" I saw Taylor elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow that hurt. What was that for anyways?"

"Are you stupid you knew they were best friends when you came to New Mexico in seventh grade. You clearly knew they talked" Taylor said as she hit him on the head.

"Don't worry Tay I know Chad is special" I said giggling as we walked into our next class. The rest of the day went by like a blur the next thing I knew I was already home.

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys liked it please review.**

**I wrote 5 chapters so far.**

**I will update maybe twice a week.**

**I forgot to thank Erin (lsr188) for helping me with the title of my story and Maria ****(robertpattinson4lif3). Erin helped with the Shattered and Maria with the Hearts :D.**


	3. Tragedy

**Chapter 3: Tragedy **

**

* * *

  
**

It's Friday afternoon and instead if being at the mall or at the movies with my friends I'm stuck at home making dinner for my mother. I didn't want to risk myself getting smacked again the bruise was going away and nobody even noticed it thanks to the miracle of make up. 'It's 6:30PM she'll be here at 7:00PM' I thought to myself. I heard my cell phone ring and looked at the screen. It's Chad that's weird he never calls me.

"Hello" I say quietly.

"Ummm may I speak to Gabriella please?" He said nervously. I just wanted to laugh at him for being so dumb.

"Chad you dim wit. Who else would answer my cell phone? It's me Gabriella duh" I said jokingly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I was actually calling to see if you've seen Troy"

Was he seriously asking me this? What would make him think that I actually talked to him again.

"No Chad I haven't. Why would I anyways?" I said sounding annoyed and at this point I actually was.

"Well your the only person I thought he would go to after what happened you know" he sounded disappointed like if I was his last hope in finding Troy.

"After what happened Chad?"

"You seriously don't know anything do you?" He said sadly.

"No I don't Chad now tell me whats going on please!!!"

"His mom died in a car accident about an hour ago"

I just stood there in the kitchen not saying anything. Troy's mom was like a mother to me. Even though Troy and I didn't speak his mom would always check up on me to see how I was doing. Not only that but she was like a mother to me unlike mine.

"Gabs are you okay?....Talk to me please" I finally realized I was still on the line with Chad.

"Yeah I'm fine just shocked thats all. Thanks for calling Chad but I really got to go" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah okay but promise that you'll call me if you see or hear anything about Troy"

"Yeah sure no problem bye Chad" I hung up the phone and leaned against the kitchen counter crying thinking about how much I was going to miss her. I wondered what Troy was going through at this moment. He loved his mom very much unlike his dad let's just say they barely got along. I had never seen him argue with his mom ever. They had a perfect mother-son relationship. I heard my mom walk through the front door. Crap it's seven already.

"Gabriella why are you crying?" She asked angrily. Damn here comes another argument.

"I just found out that Mrs. Bolton died" I said while wiping away my tears and started serving my mom her as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Wow she actually sounds like she means it. Now thats a miracle.

"Yeah well here's your dinner I'll be upstairs if you need anything okay" I put the plate in front of her and started walking towards my room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked worriedly. This was a side of my mother that I had never witnessed. I guess people have to die in order for her to be a bit nice to me.

"I'm not really hungry. I might come down later and get snack" I started walking up the steps towards my room.

"I know you really loved her like a mother but just know that I love you too. If you need anything just come to my room later okay" She yelled as I walked upstairs. Am I going crazy. When did she ever say she loved me?

"I'll be fine mom but I'll keep that option in mind" I yelled downstairs since I was at my room already.

* * *

Time went by quickly even though I was just laying down on my bed the whole time. I just lay there listening to both of my Paramore Cd's over and over. It is 9PM already. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Gabriella are you awake?"

"Yeah I am" I said quietly

"I just got called into a emergency business meeting. You'll be okay by yourself right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine mom just like all the other times mom" I said getting angrier. Since when did she care anyways?

"Sorry about that Gabi....Jack called by the way wondering if you've seen Troy"

"Don't worry about it I know you have a busy life and no I haven't seen Troy since we left school this afternoon." There was an awkward silence in the room for about a minute. I hate silence.

"Well have you at least talked to him on the phone or something I mean you both are best friends" She said obviously annoyed.

"Mom I haven't talked to Troy in about four years. He avoids me at school all the time." She clearly had no clue on what was going on in my life these last four years because her expression was that of pure shock.

"Oh....well I'm sorry to hear that but listen take care of yourself. I'll be back Sunday afternoon okay"

"Yeah sure okay" I wrapped myself in my covers again.

My mom left like thirty minutes later and it started pouring outside. I heard thunder oh how I despise thunder. I sat up in my bed while sudden bolts of lightning lit up my room. All of a sudden I heard a noise near my balcony. I thought it was just the rain but I kept hearing it. I walked to my closet and grabbed my baseball bat and then I heard the noise again.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Is it a rapist? :0 Maybe a raccoon. Maybe a tree branch. You never know right. Please Review and I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**Also i don't know when the other story will be updaed Angelica hasn't gotten online and she has the chapter.  
**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion **

**

* * *

  
**

I started walking towards my balcony I could see the shadow of a person standing there. I slowly opened the door. " Whoever is out there I'm warning you I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to crack your skull open."

That's when I saw the person look up. He was soaking wet and the rain was still pouring down on him. I put my bat down and just stared at him.

"Gabi my mom died I don't know what to do." He said while sobbing.

I had no idea what to do but I just threw myself at him and hugged him tightly while he sobbed and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Gabi I can't go back home to the place she slept at everyday I just can't not right now." He said while sobbing.

"Come inside you can stay here tonight." I said as I moved his hair from his eyes.

"But your mom Gabi you know she has a horrible temper" He said quietly.

"Don't worry she left about forty minutes ago on a business trip." I pulled him inside because knowing him he would of just slept on my balcony.

"Do you have extra clothes? You'll get sick if you don't change soon."

"Yeah I do their right here in my bag ." I nodded and went over to my closet and grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

"Here take a shower in my bathroom and I'll go use my moms okay" I went over to my closet again grabbed my clothes and towel and started walking out of my room.

"Gabi why are you helping me? I don't deserve your help" He said quietly. I just stood there facing the hallway not knowing what to say. " Because even though you hurt me I still care about you" I said quietly and walked out.

I walked into my mothers bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I changed and stood in the bathroom for a couple minutes thinking. Should I be angry with him or just be a good friend and help him through this? I finally decided and walked out of the bathroom and slowly made my way to my room. Once I got there I saw Troy laying down on my bed.

"Hey you feeling better?"I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed facing him.

"No not really." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at me. "But the warm clothes are helping." He smiled and sat up. He was wearing a tank top and some basketball shorts

"Well that's good I guess" I said as I got up. I grabbed my cell phone and started calling Chad. I bet he's still worried sick about Troy.

"Who are you calling?" He said as he stood up and quickly walked towards me.

"Chad he was worried about you so I told him I would call if anything happened" I said as I pressed the call button on the phone and suddenly I felt Troy grab my cell phone and pressed end on my phone.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I asked angrily.

"Because I don't want anyone to know that I'm here" He shot back angrily.

"Do you hate me that much that you don't want anyone to know that your here."I said sadly and turned around I knew I would start crying any second if I continued facing him. Curse my tears.

"Gabi I could never hate you." He grabbed my hand and turned me around. He wiped a stray tear from my face with his thumb.

"You sure act like you do!" I yelled back angrily and slapped his hand away from my face. What did he expect a happy welcome back into Gabriella's life celebration or what? I was beyond pissed at this point.

"I know I do but it's for your own good...trust me" He sat back down on my bed and I did the same.

"How is it for my own good!?...It's more like torture your the only one that knows that my mom hates me and that I didn't have friends back then! You just stopped talking to me Troy! Do you know how much that hurt me?" I said angrily but he just pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you but it's for the best okay. Don't make it harder than it is already please." He stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth I was sobbing like maniac and I didn't care it just felt so right.

"Let's make a deal Gabi for tonight only let's pretend nothing has happened and lets just be happy."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah I know kind of short but I've been busy :( To much homework, I was sick, and watched Twilight like 3 times and yeah those are my excuses.**

**Please review :) and HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING!!!!!**


	5. Closer

**Chapter 5: Closer**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why only for tonight? Why can't we just be best friends like we used to be?" I said as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Because we aren't the same people we used to be, Gabi… everything has changed," he said sadly as he continued stroking my hair.

"I feel like the same person, Troy. I haven't changed at all," I said sadly, holding onto him.

"I know, Gabs, you haven't, you're still the kind, sweet, and caring person you've always been. Your hair did get longer though," he said with a chuckle.

"Whatever. At least I get my best friend back for one night," I said, smiling up at him.

"Thank you." It was quiet for a long time. I could hear the rain and suddenly I heard the thunder once again. I flinched.

"So, I can see you're still scared of thunder," he said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"What's up?" _Great Gabriella that's all you could say? 'What's up?' How much dumber can I get?_

"I think you know what's up Gabriella," he said as he lay back down on my bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I just don't know what to talk about," I explained as I lay down next to him.

"Yeah, I understand I feel awkward too." Great it's silent again. I really hate it when it's so quiet.

"So, Gabi, how have you been these last couple of years?" he asked as he turned around and looked at me.

"Well what can I say? I'm still smart as you probably already know, I have a friend named Taylor and not to mention my mother still hates me …I think." I sat up on my bed.

"Does she still hurt you like she used to back then?" He touched the small bruise on my face and I closed my eyes as his hand came in contact with my skin.

"Not as much as she used to, but she still does hurt me every now and then," I said and I opened my eyes. He looked at me for the longest time, his face getting closer to mine each passing second. I could feel his breathing next to my face, and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and we were kissing. Everything felt so right like nothing could ever come between us. But I still needed answers from him. He doesn't even acknowledge me at school and all of a sudden he has the right to kiss me. "Stop!" He backed away immediately. "Gabi I'm so sorry it was a stupid thing of me to do." He got up from my bed and started grabbing his stuff quickly.

"Why did you do that?" I asked quietly. I noticed him opening my balcony door.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" I asked as I grabbed him by the arm and made him turn around to face me. I stared into his eyes. "Please don't leave, Troy." Troy pulled me into a hug and I held onto him, not wanting to separate myself from him.

"I don't want to leave you, Gabi; you're too special for me."

"I don't want you to leave, Troy; I want you here with me, always." Troy pulled me even closer and started kissing me again. His lips were so soft against mine. His hands were around my waist and my hands around his neck, clinging tightly onto him like if letting him go would make him suddenly disappear. I slowly dropped my hands from around his neck as he took complete control over me. His hands gripped my waist tighter while his lips moved gently down my neck. My eyes closed in pleasure; I couldn't believe this was happening. We slowly walked towards my bed, never breaking our kiss. I landed gently on my bed and we still hadn't broken our kiss. The problem is can't seem to stop myself.

"Do you think we should do this, Gabi?" I couldn't speak; I was completely breathless. I grabbed his face and brought it close to mine, kissing him passionately and gently.

"We shouldn't do this just yet, Gabi, we should wait a bit," he said as he pulled away from me quickly. Now the question is, was I going to be able to let him stop?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay now this is the time where you guys decide which way the story goes.**

**Review and tell me if you want the story rated M or T if you choose M would you like to help me right the next chapter because I've never written sex scenes before and I have no idea how to start them :D**

**Thanks to KDoc254 for the grammer editing I suck at it :)**


	6. First Time

**Sorry I've been really busy and sick and busy. This chapter is going to be rated M because most reviews said M and because I thought up an awesome story line for an M rated story although I may suck at it.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"**I don't want you to leave, Troy; I want you here with me, always." Troy pulled me even closer and started kissing me again. His lips were so soft against mine. His hands were around my waist and my hands around his neck, clinging tightly onto him like if letting him go would make him suddenly disappear. I slowly dropped my hands from around his neck as he took complete control over me. His hands gripped my waist tighter while his lips moved gently down my neck. My eyes closed in pleasure; I couldn't believe this was happening. We slowly walked towards my bed, never breaking our kiss. I landed gently on my bed and we still hadn't broken our kiss. The problem is can't seem to stop myself.**

"**Do you think we should do this, Gabi?" I couldn't speak; I was completely breathless. I grabbed his face and brought it close to mine, kissing him passionately and gently.**

"**We shouldn't do this just yet, Gabi, we should wait a bit," he said as he pulled away from me quickly. Now the question is, was I going to be able to let him stop?**

**(THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY RATED M)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 6: FIRST TIME**

"But I don't want to." I said as I pulled him back down.

I felt Troy's hands caressing my arms, "if you don't want to, we don't have to Gabriella..." he started getting up, but I didn't want to let him go, "Don't go Troy, stay!" I pulled him in, we landed on the bed once more, I could feel Troy reaching for my PJ's trying to pull them off. He went for my tank top first and pulled it off. My mind was telling me it was way to soon to be doing this with Troy but my body had other plans. I slowly lifted his shirt up our lips barely parting. "Gabi are you sure about this?" He said quietly while gasping for air and leaning his forehead against mine. "Yes I'm sure." I said as I pulled him back into a passionate kiss.

One thing led to another, soon enough all of our clothes were scattered on my bedroom floor. My heart was beating faster than ever before. "Now what?" I asked breathlessly. Next thing I knew he was setting himself correctly at my opening. I bit my bottom lip when he started to push into me, it hurt like hell I could feel tears building up in my eyes but I wasn't going to let my tears get in the way of this moment in my life.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he kissed my neck and worked his way up to my lips and kissed my lightly.

"Just a bit …but it's bearable." I said as I shut my eyes as he continued kissing me.

"If it hurts to much tell me I'll stop." He whispered into my ear.

"Uhn," Troy grunted as he continued pushing in and out of me. He leaned forward and kissed me harder. His hands reached for my ankles and pulled my legs farther apart. The pain was finally subsiding I was finally beginning to feel the pleasure that people always talked about in class and in the locker rooms. I just never really believed everything they said could be completely and utterly true.

A moan escaped my mouth as Troy kissed my whole body. I had begun to feel very comfortable with him in me, and soon the slow pace wasn't enough. "Faster…" I whispered into his ear as I gripped his hair.

Troy began to thrust into me even faster and harder than before. I was glad my mom had gone on her business trip, if not I'd probably be dead right now, literally. You could probably hear our moaning all the way downstairs. I moaned with each thrust he gave me enjoying the feeling of our bodies joined together.

"I love you Gabriella."He whispered quietly.

"I love you too Troy."I said smiling and kissing him. We continued to move as one, it felt so so right to be with him this way. We both moaned and were about to reach our climax. Troy whispered sweet things in my ear. I could barely comprehend what he was saying but I loved that he was sweet and caring.

Everything tightened up and starting to pulse inside me. It was such an exhilarating feeling. Troy didn't stop moving inside of me until we both came together

"I love you Gabi." He said as he rested his forehead on top of mine.

"I love you too Troy." I said as he got off me and lay down beside me. He pulled me to his side as we lay there together our hearts beating rapidly and our breathing uneven. All this happened so quickly but I didn't regret any single moment of it. We lay there together without speaking a word until sleep finally overcame us both.

* * *

I woke up feeling cold and empty I turned on my side …no one was there. Did he regret last night? Everything was rushing through my head at a million miles per hour. I felt stupid and naïve I knew that guys usually used girls for a one night stand. How could I be so stupid! Maybe everything was just some horrible nightmare that I would wake up from soon enough but what was the chance in that ever happening.

* * *

**So is Troy just in the bathroom or did he actually leave her? Ummm you won't know till you review.**

**I know its short and sorry if its crappy I have no beta reader and its my first M rated chapter/Story that I've ever written xD**


End file.
